Undertale
by TinyCookies12637
Summary: this is something you can also find on wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Sans: hey there kiddos

Chara: -_-

Frisk: Hi

Flowey: this is stupid

Asgor: um... hello

Toriel: Hello my children

Pupyrus: HELLO OTHER HUMANS

Alphys: o-oh h-hi t-there

Undyne: SUP PUNKS

Gaster: ? ﾸﾎ ︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎

Sans: they dont speak that language G-man

Gaster: o ︎ so❒︎❒︎y

Me: its ok you'll get the hang of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm using the Undertale wiki so I'll leave a link at the end

Appearance

Sans appears as a short skeleton with a dimpled smile, large eye sockets, and perfectly aligned teeth. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. He has white pupils that disappear when he is serious or angered. When Sans uses telekinesis, his left eye flashes light blue and yellow, the colors for patience and justice, and his right pupil disappears.

Personality

Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy."

Though Sans is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Sans reads the protagonist's expressions and can often tell when they have already done certain tasks. He enjoys making skeleton-related puns and the fact that he performs at MTT Resort hints that he may be a talented comedian. He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink ketchup.[4] He also hates making promises.

Sans may have a scientific background. Evidence includes the quantum physics book, workshop, his relationship to Alphys, affinity for science, and his timeline research.

Abilities

Sans can quickly travel or teleport using what he calls "shortcuts."

In combat, he uses "Gaster Blasters," devices that resemble a skull, to shoot large beams. Sans excels in combat and fights with unique abilities that include: Karmic Retribution, applying directional forces directly upon the protagonist's SOUL, and attacking the protagonist in their own selection menus. His magic reacts to EXP; Karmic Retribution would presumably be weaker or wouldn't even work if the protagonist had little EXP.

Because of his "research," he has knowledge of timelines and the SAVE function. However, he does not retain his memories when the protagonist loads a SAVE, and he cannot use the SAVE function. His awareness of time travel makes him scrupulous, and he recognizes when the protagonist is behaving unusually. Sans reads the protagonist's expression and determines if they have experienced events before and are repeating them. He also knows how much EXP the protagonist has and comments on it when judging them.

Sans also plays the trombone, though he is only seen playing it once. Papyrus finds his "incidental music" annoying, implying that he has played many times before.

Like other characters, Sans is aware of when the game's code suffers bugs and calls the protagonist a "dirty hacker" if they achieve an impossible ending of a Neutral Route.

wiki/Sans

Sans: That's a lot of information there kiddo. whats it for?

Me: well Its about you and I thought that people would like to know more about you.

Sans: Ok I'm going to Grillby's , you want to come I know a short cut.

Me: No, I've got to do the others and the last we took one of your "short cuts" you ended up in front door of Grillby's.

Sans: hehe, you've got a point there kiddo. well later *teleports away*

Me: Alright Flowey your next

Flowey: I still think this is stupid. -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Alright Goat-mom your turn

Toriel: oh it's my turn already well ok then go ahead my child

Appearance

Toriel is a Boss Monster whose head resembles a white-furred Nubian Goat, structured with droopy ears and short horns. She has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes, and her irises have a dark red tint. She has an anthropomorphic body, with paws at the end of her limbs. She wears a long purple robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest. Toriel is seen with her reading glasses, one instance being in her house when reading a book on snail facts.

Personality

Toriel is a kind monster that acts as a protective mother for the protagonist. She employs tough love on the protagonist as well as Asgore. She cares for children and was excited to become a mother.

She enjoys cooking and bakes butterscotch-cinnamon pie as well as her favorite, snail pie.

Toriel has a playful side and loves puns and bad jokes and she even keeps a journal of puns.

Toriel is said to be intelligent and dreams of becoming a teacher. She has already prepared a curriculum for the protagonist by the time they reach her home in the Ruins. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, she stands outside a school and, in the Family Ending of a Neutral Route, she starts her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: let's do this

Appearance

Normal ("Battle Body")

Papyrus is a tall, perhaps anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull more vertical and geometric than his brother. Being skeletal, many of his expressions incorporate a toothy grin. His eyes resemble vertical slits; his skeletal pseudo-brows form most of his expressions. He has eyeballs which show at times when he is experiencing strong emotions.

He wears his "battle body," an outfit that he created for a costume party. It includes a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots. A symbol that resembles that of Starman from the MOTHER series adorns the chest plate. He also wears a short orange-red cape.

Befriending (Cool Dude)

Halfway through the date/hangout with Papyrus, he changes into his "secret style": a backward baseball cap, a t-shirt that reads "Cool Dude," small shorts with buttons, gloves with striped trim, knee-high socks, and sneakers. He also wears basketballs on his shoulders, likely Mettaton's MTT-Brand FashionBall.

The first and only appearance of Papyrus's "JOGBOY" outfit

During the "date" with Alphys, Papyrus arrives wearing a sweatband, shorts, and a t-shirt that reads "JOGBOY," with hearts on the pauldrons. He still wears his boots, gloves, and cape.

Personality

Papyrus is a flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is optimistic and innocent even when the protagonist beheads him in a Genocide Route. He is also occasionally oblivious and nonobservant, but can be cunning at times, as seen when he uses reverse psychology to trick Undyne into befriending the protagonist.

Papyrus believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Undyne's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Undyne offered to train him but instead gave him cooking lessons.

He cooks spaghetti in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he is not very good at it. One of the reasons for this is because Papyrus never ate spaghetti himself to complete the chef's guidebook to cooking by tasting their creation before serving. He, therefore, cooks spaghetti only because everyone else loves to eat it, indicating he does not play favorites. He loves puzzles and japes, as shown in the numerous puzzles he prepares for the protagonist as well as his collection of "complex tomes about puzzle creation." Though advanced puzzles may seem cerebral, Papyrus also enjoys children's books and is somewhat childish with the decoration of his room. He also collects action figures.

Papyrus also watches Mettaton's TV shows, and admires Mettaton so much that he would move to Hotland, a region that he hates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chara: ok lets get this over with

Me: alright

Appearance

Chara looks strikingly similar to the protagonist, down to a "similar fashion sense," as said by Asriel Dreemurr, and just like the protagonist, has an ambiguous gender. Both appear to have been around the same age after falling into the Underground. Chara's SOUL is also the same color as the protagonist's, which is indicated by the red SOUL on Chara's coffin.

At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara is seen to be wearing a lime and cream colored striped shirt (which is an inverted color of the protagonist's shirt) and red-brown pants and shoes. Chara has peach skin and brown hair, rosy cheeks, open eyes, and a smile that contrasts the protagonist's stoic expression

Personality

While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel admits at the end of the that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person." Asriel states that Chara climbed for an unhappy reason, and adds that Chara "hated humanity".

At the end of the , Chara behaves in a polite, deliberate manner, thanking the protagonist for guiding them, and teaching them, by doing it yourself, killing was the reason they awoke. They tell them that their woke them from death when entering the Underground. However, if the protagonist refuses to destroy the world, Chara becomes frustrated and confused, wonders what the player wants instead, and then finally gives in to the frustration, erasing the world anyway

Chara: wow that was fast

Me: yep


	6. Chapter 6

Me: nope I lied

Appearance

W. D. Gaster does not have an officially known form, but there are several rooms and unused assets found in Waterfall that point to what he may have looked like.

Room 268 and 269

In Room 269 (room_mysteryman), a figure widely believed to be Gaster can be found. The figure is black and white with a distorted, cracked face. Unlike every other NPC, they have no collision physics, and interacting with them will cause them to react in surprise and vanish while a sound effect plays.

This room can be accessed when the game's "fun" value is set to 66. In this scenario, Room 268 (room_water_fakehallway), a hallway with a gray door, appears between Room 94 (room_water_savepoint1) and Room 95 (room_water11), the rooms with the crystallized cheese and Sans's telescope, respectively. The door in this hallway leads to Room 269.

Once the protagonist leaves Room 269 back into Room 268, the door disappears from the corridor, though it is possible to exit the room and trigger the door's reappearance, as the fun values do not reset until the protagonist leaves the hall. The corridor itself becomes inaccessible once the protagonist leaves it and all values drop to 0.

Upon attempting to call someone using the Cell Phone in either of these rooms, only the message "There's no response..." appears.

Room 123

Room 123 (room_water_prebird) is a removed corridor with tall grass that is presumed to connect Room 99 (room_water_bird), where the bird that carries the protagonist over a disproportionately small gap is located, and Room 116 (room_water_friendlyhub), where the six-way fork in Waterfall is. The characters in this area mention that this corridor is a bug catching spot.

Room 123

An unknown character on the left side of the tall grass mentions that "there is somebody with a creepy smile behind you." The unseen character presumably disappears after the dialogue is triggered. The character with the "creepy smile" is possibly the Mystery Man seen in Room 269 which may be Gaster. However, it can also be Flowey (who follows the protagonist throughout the game), Sans, or even the fallen human.

Room 272

Room 272

Room 272 is black and has a ghostly figure in the middle of it that becomes less transparent as the protagonist approaches. If the protagonist attempts a conversation with the NPC, it returns "*[redacted]*" in lowercase Wingdings, which implies that a conversation was planned here but was removed for security purposes.[1] Exiting Room 272 leads to the Sound Test Room, where the protagonist can listen to four songs including Gaster's Theme.

All but one of the songs can be played and switched amongst each other. Upon playing Gaster's Theme, the other three songs are unable to be played again even if the player tries to do so. After Gaster's Theme is concluded, the text "Thanks for your feedback! Be seeing you soon!" will be displayed and either the game will crash, or the protagonist will be put in the room with the fishing pole in Snowdin, suggesting this room was intended to be focused on Gaster.

To access this room and avoid the Annoying Dog error screens, a hexadecimal editor needs to be used to change the "Dogcheck" value.[2]

The Stable

Inside the game's files are strings of text that implicate a stable was planned to be put into the game. In the said stable, there is a trash can where a key can be found. If the key is brought to the horse stable, the same figure from Room 272 appears and says "* x" in Wingdings.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Last one

Appearance

Alphys is a yellow, reptilian monster of similar height to the protagonist. She has scales, round glasses, protruding teeth (which seem to vary between two and four depending which way she faces), and normally wears a white lab coat. However, she wears a polka dot dress on her date with the protagonist.

Personality

Alphys is a nerdy, shy recluse with a fondness for human anime and manga. She has crushes on multiple characters (some mild, others more serious), but struggles to communicate her feelings.

Alphys is filled with guilt and insecurities about herself and her accomplishments. After she accidentally created the Amalgamates while experimenting with determination, she told nobody and became depressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: alright lets do this

Asgor: ok

Appearance

Asgore is a Boss Monster with broad shoulders, a bulky body, a golden blond mane/beard and two large curved horns. He wears a suit of armor, a purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head. The weapon he uses in battle is a long, red trident adorned with a flower. Asgore is shown to be the biggest main character in the entire game.

Personality

Asgore is a kind monster that enjoys gardening, Golden Flower Tea,] and Toriel's Butterscotch Pie. Like his son, he speaks in southern slang (most notably "howdy" and "golly"). Before his battle, he offers the protagonist many opportunities to explore the Underground and is reluctant to fight them at all; he even suggests that Toriel, the protagonist and himself live as a family if the protagonist spares him.

Monsters in the Underground look to Asgore for hope, and his plan to collect seven human SOULs is one of the few things that keep them going. However, Asgore does not want to kill anybody and feels so guilty that he offers the protagonist his SOUL to "leave this cursed place." Though he is miserable because he has killed humans, he feels that it is his duty to his people to battle the protagonist.

Asgore lives in the past and wants nothing more than to see his wife and child again, even though they have been gone for a long time. He reiterates the same phrase in his journal every day, perhaps in denial that life has changed since Asriel's demise.

Monsters also note that he is bad at naming places, with the names being quite literal (such as naming the monster's first home in the Underground "Home", and naming their new home "New Home"). Gerson suggests this may be because Asgore is not the most intellectual monster, with the smarter member of the royal family as well as the one which was actually running the city being Toriel.


End file.
